


Make Do

by Bornofpepperoni



Series: My Nonsense [1]
Category: Kaiden's Nonsense
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornofpepperoni/pseuds/Bornofpepperoni
Summary: Carpet was a small town girl living in a lonely world.Hardwood was a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit.





	Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> Discord chat nonsense I spawned

It began like your average teenage love story, but soon grew to be so much more.

Carpet laid atop of Hardwood now, rays of light softly passing through the open window as they settles upon Carpet’s body below. Not many words were exchanged, the early morning calm holding the two in almost a suspended state. Soon however, the silence was broken as little feet ran across Carpet’s surface, pressing the two together with an uncomfortable groan. The pressure didn’t last for very long as the small feet waddled away. The room was left with the distant echo of giggles as it returned to a quiet emptiness. Carpet and Hardwood were recently acquainted, Hardwood having lived in the room for a bit longer than the newly introduced Carpet was more used to being run on, so the relief felt nice.

Carpet groaned a bit even after the pressure was gone, to which Hardwood returned a small creak which sounded something like a distorted chuckle. So like Hardwood to mock them now. It did hurt a bit however, Hardwood had to acknowledge that. They wouldn’t talk to each other much, only when the feet returned and the echoing laughter would mask their creaks. Sometimes, when all the rooms were empty, they would talk without worry;  those were the best days.

A few years into their new partnership, more feet joined the running on the carpet which surprised them both. It hurt more, but the two had more time to talk at least which was always welcome. Carpet took most of the pressure now but insisted they were fine and always bounced back with a happy creak. Hardwood never believed them, because he remembered what it was like before Carpet covered them. Carpet always made sure to steer clear of that conversation. During their first few years together, the two grew fond of each other, often creaking out teases and almost finding comfort when they pressed a little bit closer together when the playing began. It all was perfect.

More years passed. The small feet grew larger and visited less and less, due to this, the two couldn’t speak as much as they would like to. The laughter the two had grown to recognize and enjoy was gone, replaced often by angry and loud bangs, followed by sobs that echoed through the walls. Soon, the laughter ceased all together.  The sun was always blocked by heavy grey curtains now, never being allowed to highlight the soft white features of Carpet anymore. The grew desperate for the words of the other, thankful for the times the home was empty. Occasionally, older feet would slowly pace the floor, allowing for quite whispers between the two and a little bit of the painful closeness they desired. It wasn’t ideal but they accepted it, making due with what they had. They loved each other and they knew that would have to be enough when the silence was deafening and the cold chilled them both to their core material,

That’s when it happened. That’s when the accident happened. 

The arguing was bad today in the room, but Hardwood and Carpet were giddy, having gone a few days without talking or the comfort of better closeness, they indulged themselves without giving themselves away. The arguing got louder and so did they. Then a loud crack shattered the very air and both pairs fell deadly silent. A glass full of a strange purple liquid was knocked onto the carpet, cracking and spilling the contents all over the wearing down Carpet. Hardwood froze, not daring to speak even as the arguing pair began arguing again, scrubbing at Carpet as she hissed in pain. Thankful still for the arguing pair putting pressure on Carpet so they could hold them, Carpet creaked out sobs. The stain wouldn’t come out, and so the two left. Perhaps they would just leave it?

They didn’t.

The following weeks involved Hardwood holding Carpet as tight as he could as the pair tried to get the stain out, but eventually it appeared the gave up. Carpet was weary from age and washing, their creaking soft and broken now after all the pain. The only protest as the strange feet began slowly cutting away at Carpet as they removed her, was from Hardwood practically screaming when he could for them to stop. They didn’t listen. Didn’t they care? The strange feet took Carpet away, leaving only strands of their worn yet still soft white material in their wake. Hardwood was alone. Again. He became cold in the following nights with Carpet gone, the echo and shadows of the night feeling void like never before. They were alone.

A week later they added Rug. They were smaller than Carpet, but nice in their own way. They found out soon in that Hardwood never spoke until late at night when the moonlight would occasionally stream in. Rug still spoke to them, trying to get to know them, but it never worked. Hardwood was occasionally talk about the past, the little feet that have since moved on, the arguing pair that never seemed to heal, and the echo of laughter they could still remember. Rug likes the stories, enjoying the stories from the Hardwood that seemingly lost their color every passing day. Hardwood soon however, stopped talking. Rug figured it was just Hardwood being them self, but as years grew on and time passed, Rug never heard them speak again. Hardwood was tired.

He was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
